1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to software applications for mobile users, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a centralized facility for administering and performing connectivity and information management tasks for a mobile user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to availability of cheaper, smaller and more powerful computers (e.g., laptops and the like), and easy accessibility to networking infrastructure such as a local area network (LAN) and/or a telephone connection, an increased number of people are traveling with their computers. The set of options for connecting to the network and the set of resources that are available to a user are largely determined by the physical location where the user is currently located.
For example, if a user is in an office in New York, then the user would connect to the office network using a local area network and would have access to all the services such as scanners and printers located at the office in New York. If for some reason, the users travels with his computer to his branch office in Florida, then the user would have access to resources available at the branch office in Florida. During the trip, if a user stays at a hotel somewhere or travels through an airport, then the user would have access to resources available at the hotel or the airport, respectively.
Typically, at a hotel, the user would use the telephone lines to dial into the office network, and use the printers available at the hotel. After establishing a network connection, a typical user would use variety of software applications to access and manage the information that the user is interested in. For example, to send and receive mail, the user would employ an e-mail client such as Lotus Notes(copyright) or Microsoft Outlook(copyright). To transfer files between the user""s computer and the office server, the user would either manually copy files or use a file transfer application.
However, a major problem with the current computer system configuration is that the user has to frequently update the computer system configuration parameters whenever the user connects from a different physical location (e.g., hotel, airport, etc.). Such computer system configuration parameters include telephone numbers for connecting to the local service provider, network parameters such as domain name servers, Internet Protocol (IP) address, and printer settings.
This chore is further complicated in that this information must be updated using several software applications, and any inconsistency in updating any of the configuration information can render the computer useless for that physical location. This is a problem.
It is noted that some commercial products (e.g., Symantec""s Mobile Essentials(copyright)) attempt to provide some centralized management and deployment of location profiles. The location profiles include general location information (e.g., country, city and time zone), dialing, network settings for transmission control protocol (TCP)/Intemet Protocol (IP) and dial-up, printer configuration and profile setting for other applications such as Web Browsers and E-mail clients. However, this system is deficient in information task management and location management. That is, this product does not allow the user to centrally manage and perform information management tasks such as synchronizing file data, sending and receiving electronic mail, and cache web pages for offline browsing.
Another commercial product (e.g., 3Com""s DynamicAccess Mobile Connection Manager(copyright)) supports creation of multiple standard LAN and remote access configurations. It features single click switching between locations and supports read-only locations for troubleshooting and ease of maintenance.
However, similarly to Symantec""s product, this product is deficient in information task management and location management. That is, this product does not allow the user to centrally manage and perform information management tasks such as synchronizing file data, sending and receiving electronic mail, and cache web pages for offline browsing.
Thus, while it may be possible for travelers, etc. to connect to their xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d network (e.g., an Intranet or the like) etc., there is a lot of work, trouble and inconvenience for the users in establishing a network connection. That is, much configuration of the computer must be changed in establishing a successful network connection and gaining access to the user""s data, e-mail, other network resources, etc.
Further, existing products are geared to home users. There are no known products which concentrate on the corporate mobile environment. 3COM, for instance, does not support the Token Ring network interface which is widespread in the corporate environment.
In view of the foregoing and other problems, drawbacks, and disadvantages of the conventional systems and methods, an object of the present invention is to provide an intuitive physical location-based abstraction for administering and performing connectivity and information management tasks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for information task management and location management, that allow a user to centrally manage and perform information management tasks such as synchronizing file data, sending and receiving electronic mail, and caching web pages for offline browsing.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a software facility for administering and executing connectivity and information management tasks, includes a unit for selectively adding, deleting, and editing location objects, and a unit for initiating request for a connection, disconnection, and information synchronization.
In a second aspect, a location object that represents all location specific information, includes an information object that includes all information management tasks (e.g., such as file synchronization, web page caching, and mail synchronization), that must be performed for a specific location.
In a preferred embodiment, a software application called a xe2x80x9cLocation Managerxe2x80x9d is provided. The Location Manager allows a user to define and manage location objects, and provides an apparatus and method for establishing a network connection and perform information management tasks that a user is interested in. The xe2x80x9cLocation Managerxe2x80x9d allows the user to reconfigure different location profiles for different sites, so that if the user wishes to travel to Tampa, Florida, the user can select the Tampa site from the location profile, and the invention will automatically reconfigure all of the required parameters for that site, so that the user can immediately connect to the network.
Further, the preferred embodiment also defines an abstraction of a location object. The location object captures user-defined location-specific information such as the geographic location of a user, network and dial-up information, network resources such as printers, mapped drives, and all information management tasks such as file synchronization, web page caching, and mail synchronization, that must be performed for a specific location
Thus, the present invention provides a user with a centralized facility to administer and manage all computer system configuration parameters that must be updated whenever the user and his computer change physical location. In addition, it also provides the user with a single point of control for managing all information tasks such as synchronizing file data, sending and receiving electronic mail, and caching web pages for offline browsing.
Further, while existing products assume one type of LAN connection, the present invention provides for a completely different type of LAN connection at every location.